A Kiss From A Bug Freak
by deathrosekitty
Summary: ShinoXIno oneshots that have to do with the lj community 7snogs. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: Death Uniform

Shino felt Yamananka Ino' s gaze on him again. Glaring. She was angry that he chose to dress like his father, Aburame Shibi. He dressed like his father so he could remember him, since he died not so long ago. For some reason Ino hated Shino wearing it.

The bug freak was feeling down about other things to. Whenever the blond would come over to the Aburame household, like she was now, she'd meantion that all his family were dressed like one big uniform cult of death. Ino would always be rude about it too.

"Then why do you even bother to come?" An elder Aburame asks. Ino glares at him and makes an excuse.

"I have to."

Shino sees through her words. They all see through her. Shino leads Ino back to his room. Where they always go to 'work'. Before he can even open the door he's being pushed against a wall.

"Take that damn piece of shit off goddamnit! Put on something normal people wear!"

Shino let her ramble on. As he exused himself to change she waited outside.

"I don't like that stupid uniform." Her voice sounded in his head, remembering.

_"Goddamnit! Why do you all have to dress alike!"_

_"Stupid bug freak!"_

Ino shoves the door open as Shino finishes clothing himself. Stating she's waited long enough she grabs his hand and pulls him out of his room, out of the Aburame household, and away from the other unemotional Aburame's.

She pulls him into life. Into living. They walk around the forest, alone. When Shino has had enough of walking he guides Ino closer to him. Placing a quick kiss on her soft lips.

Everytime he kisses Ino, even with the 'fireworks' going off in his head, he only thinks of one thing. Of one thing she had said over and over.

_Uniform. . . Uniform. . ._


	2. Theme 2: Jealousy

**Theme/Number:** #2. Jealousy **  
Warnings:** None really... At least I don't think so.

**Theme 2: Jealousy**

Shino watched as Ino moved in on the target. He tensed momentarily in anger. The Aburame had to remind himself it was just a mission, nothing more.

He had to remind himself that she wouldn't flirt with anyone but him.

The blond womans laugh came from the table that seemed so impossibly away from him. Shino felt sick with the need to spill blood. The targets blood.

Very few minutes went by before Ino had trapped the man. She was glad for it to because she was sick of the man before she met him. Ino was doing her best to be charming, a trait she never learned. She didn't really like flirting with an ugly man, but if she didn't her boyfriend would kill him in a second in front of everyone. . .

Ino also didn't like going on missions with her lover.

"Come on, honey." He called as they walked to the motel. The blond had to tell herself not to look behind her. The man might get suspicious.

"I'm coming!"

As the two walked Shino followed on the sides of buildings and in the shadows. Silently urging for the man to hurry up.

Barely a second before Ino and the target entered the room Shino was there.

"Shh." The blond jumped at her lovers command, thinking, ' _This isn't how the mission is supposed to go!_ '

Sometimes Ino was caught by surprise on how lethal the bug freak could be. She didn't even know when he had tortured, killed, and removed the evidence of the target ever being here. It wasn't long that the female found herself looking at where Shino used to be before feeling herself up against the door.

' _When- When did I get..._ '

The Aburame was dangerous when it came to his woman, like most of Konoha's men. He locked the door with a satisfied smirk. Placing hungry kisses on Ino's soft skin.

Shino played with a small thought before going further with his girlfriend...

' _Maybe jealousy isn't such a bad thing._ '


	3. Theme 3: Embrace

**Theme/Number:** #3. Embrace

Aburame Shino was not one for _affection_. When he saw couples he wrinkled his nose privately ruling against their loss of public concern about what was proper around everyone.

A few years later as Yamanaka Ino, the most beautiful girl of their graduation year comes up and kisses Shino without so much of a concern when her best friend goes 'ew' behind their back he finds himself smiling. Kissing back even. Hearing the blond giggle against his body brings a few chuckles to him as well.

"That is so gross." Someone whispers as Shino walks hand in hand with his girlfriend. He laughs when Ino hears the person and decides not so gracefully to turn around and flip them off.

Motioning for her to look at someone they know well Ino turns to see Neji disaproving glance to them both. Or more so Ino's manners.

Shino shakes his head as the blue eyed girl sticks her tongue out at the Hyuuga. The bug freaks eyes widened when Ino forcefully grabbed Shino and pulled him into a kiss eagerly wanting tongue.

The look on Neji's face was the same as Shino's would have been a few years ago. Before Ino. Ino pulls her boyfriend forward to their destination and Shino thinks that Neji will be in his place in the next few years.

But it didn't really matter. Shino now saw why those couples were ready to show their love for each other to the world. As he embraces Ino and kisses her cheek Shino is silently happy that he gets to show the world what she means to him too.


	4. Theme 4: Sunset

**Theme/Number:** #4.Sunset

**Warnings:** meantions of onesided inosasu and onesided inosaku friendship

Sunsets tend to capture tender moments that never really fade. At least that's what Ino wished they would do. Sadly, she was stuck with the freakiest person of the rookie nine, Shino.

It happened shortly after the blond provoked a fight with an old best friend that she was soon stuck with waiting for the groups to come back. _This was her punishment? I mean, come on! Those jounin senseis of theirs should've been able to come up with something A LOT worse!_ So Ino was stuck trying to talk to the tree-like boy. He never said one thing back.

"Do you know how to speak? At all?" Ino poked him. Knowing she was being ruder than she should. Shino still made no move.

The Yamanaka huffed and turned instead to the setting sun, "It's so beautiful. I wish Sasuke- kun was here to share it with me."

Shino grunted. (The first move he has made all day.) And turned to speak to her, "What would you wish him to do?"

"Kiss me..."

The bug freak walked calmly to Ino. He gently turned her to him and gave her the kiss she wished for.

"Wh- Wha?"

Shino sighed, "Sasuke doesn't deserve you."

As Shino walked away Ino couldn't help but stare. _Sasuke doesn't deserve you._ The blond smiled. Her twisted plan against her old friend and her fake emotions towards the pretty boy seemed to slip away. Maybe... This would be a start... For something real... A real love.


	5. Theme 5: Rumor

**Theme/Number:**Theme 5-Rumor  
**Warnings: **language... meantion of onesided sasuhina**  
**

Shino gritted his teeth as a couple of preppy ninja females passed him. They were about the Aburame's age.

_ "Oh! Did you hear about that Yamanaka girl?"_ One giggled.

Another squealed back. _"Who hasn't?"_

_"So it's true she got her claws in Uchiha Sasuke?"_

_"Yeah. That lucky bitch. But then again she and him both were the most popular students back when we all were in the academy."_

The conversation went on.

_"How did they happen to end up together anyway?"_ The first to speak on the subject spoke again.

Squealer answered, _"I heard Ino b used /b that bug freak to get to Sasuke-kun. And I did see Sasuke and Ino both holding hands in the park..."_ The last part she added in a sing-song voice. Looking over at Shino like she was making a strict point.

He stiffened as the girls walked off. All howling madly. The mysterious boy gathered his bugs who were scattered among the hill Shino was on and set off to find Ino.

Sasuke held Ino's hands in both of his. "Thank you for the advice."

"Good boy!" The blonde smiled. It's been hell for both of them, but Ino finally got Sasuke to learn some things about girls and how to woo them! (Of coarse from Ino herself!)

"Now!" Continued Ino, "Go find Hinata and tell her how you feel. You might have to compete with Naruto, but it's not like he notices she likes him!"

The Uchiha blushed deep red as he placed his hands at his sides. Sasuke never believed he'd have to go through all this in order to get a wife. The pretty boy kind of always thought girls would fall for him left and right. Then he could've just picked one of them.

"Catch yourself a good wife, 'kay?" Ino spoke up. Sasuke shyly nodded back.

Shino had found them a few minutes ago. Just as the Uchiha took his hands from the beautiful blonde. He couldn't hear a word they said, though. Which only made the thoughts turning in Shino's head worse.

Sasuke hesitated a little, then kissed Ino on the cheek. "Naruto never notices anything. He's such a dunce. Good luck with Shino." Becoming his cold self Sasuke sauntered off to find Hinata.

Ino turned around. Planning to go back to the Flower Shop and work, so her mother could have a break. The loud blonde ran into Shino and landed on her butt.

The bug freak glared down at her through his sunglasses. Not even offering her a hand up. It didn't really matter. Ino bounced back up happily and kissed Shino on the mouth.

"Hi honey!"

"... Why did you use me to get Sasuke." He spoke it like a setence. It sliced and accused.

Ino was shocked, but retaliated fast, "Excuse me? Why would I do a thing like that? I LOVE YOU."

"...Then that scene was a show of love..." Shino turned to leave. Discusted with her. Believing the worst in her.

She stopped him. "You really think I'd do that. That I'd just walk all over you and leave you after all we've been through. We have been together five years Shino! Sasuke hasn't even been here for three of them! I would **never** do that! Not to anyone. Not to you. So you got to revaluate whatever-the-hell your problem is because if you don't trust me then you never really loved me!"

"..." It stung. He still had some pride though, and one thing left to say, "Explain yourself then."

Ino stood, hand on hip. Letting Shino have some more, "I was helping Sasuke! Do you know who he likes? He likes _Hinata_. And Sasuke's liked Hinata for awhile. But with no-good-girls and Sakura still after him he had no where to go to ask how to get Hinata's attention. Since I'm with you I was the perfect choice since that way I won't jump him and I won't beat the shit out of her."

Shino wanted to growl. He felt stupid for believing those idiotic girls. For accusing Ino.

"Stupid rumors..."

"What?" Ino asked, then stated, "You know what? Never mind. That's the last kiss you get from me Aburame."

She stomped off as Shino thought of ways to get her to forgive him.

_It would be alright between them soon. _


	6. Theme 6: Argument

**Theme/Number: **Theme 6-Argument**  
b Warnings/b **meantion leesaku

Ino layed her head on Shino's chest. Her leg curled around his left one. Everyone left of the Rookie Nine were watching as fireworks shot up and sprayed rainbows in the midnight blue sky. They all sat on a huge hill outside of Konoha.

The blonde breathed, "Isn't this the life."

"..." The bug freak thought it best not to meantion the harshness of reality. Ino already knew. They all knew too well.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura called upward, being farther down the hill, "Sasuke wants you to come over to his house to get your clothes from Hinata's party the other week!"

" 'Kay! I'll get them later!"

Sakura went back to cuddling with Lee. A few people grumbled at the interuption of silence. Shino stiffened slightly and Ino noticed immediatly.

"What's wrong with you?" She pushed him lightly, "I thought we already had a fight about this before. There is nothing going on, Shino."

"I know." The young man answered simply as he slipped his arm around Ino.

The blonde snorted, "Good."

Shino sighed, "Be careful of him."

"Who?"

"The Uchiha. He betrayed us once and he has the eyes to do it again."

Ino sat up," You're just jealous because I'm friends with him. Shino I told you-"

The bug freak too sat up, "I know what you told me and I know you will do nothing with him, but I also know he is not to be trusted."

"You know what Shino. You need to learn how to _trust _people." Ino snorted again as she stood up.

Shino followed her lead. Looking straight into her eyes, "He hasn't been trying to woo Hinata-chan. He hasn't gone anywhere near her. Not even looked her way. He's a liar and a puppet and you helped him become a manipulator."

"I did not!" Folding her arms across her chest Ino hissed at her boyfriend, "Ya know I thingk you're the one with the mental problems, not Sasuke. You are _so _paranoid!"

"Where is he then?"

"What?"

Shino sighed, "He left a minute after whispering something in your friends ear. He is up to something."

"Now Shino," Ino started.

The teen intergected, "It's not jealousy or paranoia when I say this, Ino. Even Naruto knows he's up to something. Ask them all, some even have proof."

"But-" Ino lowered her eyes, "I trust Sasuke. He isn't like that! I know him. I might not be madly in love with him though, but I know him!"

Shino sighed, "Let's just stop this argument Ino. You'll learn for yourself."

"You can't just-"

He cut her off again with a light kiss. Licking her lower lip slightly.

"I'm coming with you later to get your things."

Ino fell against him, "What else is new?"


	7. Theme 7: Milk

**Theme/Number **Theme 7-Milk

"Hmm." Ino stared out the sun filled window. Turning away as a little boy ran up to her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" The adorable blue eyed, black curly haired boy shouted.

Ino giggled, "Settle down! Daddy won't like the loudness."

"Okay!"

Shino came in through the door with a dead serious look. He walked towards his wife and placed his arms around her, "We caught the Uchiha today."

"Yeah?" Ino looked down. Remembering.

"He's... There's going to be a public execution."

The bug freak pulled on hand up to the blondes chin. He kissed her.

Ino sighed, "It's okay. I know he used me. You were right back then."

"I could've been wrong."

"You weren't."

Sighing again she looked towards their son.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm thirsty!" He whined.

Ino wiggled her nose. "What do you wish to drink?"

"Milk!" He piped.

"I'll get it." Shino answered.

_Oh well. _Ino thought. _We get a happy ending anyway. _


End file.
